In the industrial manufacturing field, welding is a basic means of connecting components made of iron and steel materials. Compared with using a manual electrode and solid welding wire, a flux-cored welding wire has good technological property and is energy-efficient. Flux-cored welding wires are widely used for welding components which are made of various steel materials. The welding property of a flux-cored welding wire depends on the compositions of the shell and flux. Many of flux-cored welding wire manufacturers have been focused on the development and improvement of the compositions and formulations of the flux to improve the welding property of a flux-cored welding wire.
However, different steel materials have different material properties. Therefore, a flux-cored welding wire which is suitable for welding one kind of steel materials may not be suitable for welding another kind of steel materials. Moreover, the manufacturing process for a flux-cored welding wire is more complex than that for an electrode or solid welding wire. Particularly, the powders of various compositions in the flux of a flux-cored welding wire should be mixed uniformly and have a high density; otherwise, the quality of the flux-cored welding wire may suffer. Therefore, compared with the manufacture for an electrode or a solid welding wire, there is a higher requirement for manufacture machines to manufacture a flux-cored welding wire and the cost for manufacturing a flux-cored welding wire is higher.